writers_resortfandomcom-20200215-history
Kami no Tatakai
Warning: This story has extreme violence and som people don't like that. Characters Nathan The story's main protagonist. On his birthday, he woke up to see a tree burst into flames and suddenly sees the flames die out. He starts believing that he was the cause of the weird fires. Nathan starts questioning what's happening to him. Carlos He used to be Nathan's friend. Appearently he works for a mysterious man and controls Ice. Carlos tried to kill Nathan. Eli A student who also goes to Nathan's school. He saved Nathan when Carlos was attacking him. Mr. Thomas A mysterious teacher who apparently knows more than it seems. Prologue I was running for my life, I used oo much energy in the fight. All I can do now is run, I have to run to safety. My arm its throbing so much now, I need to cover my wound, I need to stop the bleeding. But I'm too weak to stop the gushing blood, I'm too wak to turn around and fight. But then I hear a sound as if metal was crashing into each other. I saw Emma as she was attacking the beast, she was barely penetratng it skin. I know I have to help but what can I do... Chapter 1: Origin Part 1 (Nathan) I woke up at 6:00 AM, it was pretty dark as I looked through my bedroom window, and saw the city still sleeping. I looked at my calendar and saw the date August 31, My 16th birthday. Just then I realize the worst part about today, its the first day of school. The first time they decide to start school later in the year it has to start on my birthday, I was furious. Just then a tree in the park across the street spontaneously burst into flames. I started to panic and grabed my cell phone to call the fire fighters but the fire died out. I found it really strange so I got dressed grabbed my stuff and went outside to inspect the tree. When I got there all I found were the leaves at the top burned. Nothing else was there to be found, so I went ahead to school as sunlight started to appear. On my way to school I heard the voice of my best friend Carlos. "Hey Nathan!" He said. "Hey Carlos." I said back to him. "You look a bit confused, come on cheer up having the fist day of school on you birtday isn't so bad." He said. "Its not that." I told him. "Then what is it?" He asked. "I saw a tree burst into flames and before I could call emergency it died out." I responded. "Don't worry! It might have just been your eyes playing a trick on you. Besides we have to worry about Geometry for now." He said. I realized he was right so I walked faster to class, worrying if my second year of high school was going to be terrible. Part 2 (Carlos) Can he, ''I thought to myself, ''maybe he is one. But I better make sure before I report it. I was worried for a moment as I walked to class. I was so concerned over this matter that I wasn't focused in any of my classes. But I have to stay calm, I can't guess anything yet. I mean maybe it was a weird conicidence. ''Then during lunch I went and sat with Nathan. Everything seemed normal until this new guy went towards Nathan. The guy walked torwards us and he punched Nathan. The tables around us just burst into flames. ''He's one of them, I know it for sure. I thought. As teachers came to stop the fire I snuck out of school. I went to the place. "Master! I've found another one." I said. "Bring him to me! Then we shall determine his fate." He said. Part 3 (Nathan) I found it weird that I didn't see Carlos for the rest of the day. After lunch I went to my english class with Mr. Thomas. He wasn't that bad in fact I enjoyed being in his class. The rest of the day I was really bored. There was nothing interesting. After school was over I remember I forgot a book in Mr. Thomas' Class. I rushed over to the class and when I entered I see another guy who looked like a student with Mr. Thomas. "Good Afternoon Nathan." He said as soon as I entered. "Hey, um I forgot a book here so I came to get it." I said. "Here it is." Mr. Thomas Said as he held my book. "Thanks." I said walking over to his table, "Sorry you had to go through this trouble." "Oh Nathan. I'd like you to meet Eli." He said. "Hey." I said. "Hey." Said Eli. "I hope you come tomorrow." Said Mr. Thomas. "I will." I said. Then I walked out of the room and started heading torwards the entrance. When I reached the Courtyard, in the middle of school, I saw Carlos on the other side of it. "Hey! Where have you been?" I asked. But he just stood there. "Are you okay?" I asked. But instead of speaking he pulled out a sword. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked. Instead of answering he swung the blade at me. "Calm down!" I said. "I can't" He said. He came at me and he cut my arm barely penetrating my skin. "Why?" I said. He extended his arm and aimed at me feet and out came a chilly blast of ice cold air. When it hit my feet they were frozen to the ground with ice. Carlos raised his blade. How can this be? I thought, Death at the hands of my best friend. As he swung his blade Eli appeared and stopped Carlos' swing with a sword of his own. "You!" Said Carlos. "Really?" Asked Eli. Behind me and Eli I saw Mr. Thomas. "Nathan! Control your flame!" He said. What does he mean? I thought, Wait! Does it mean I made the two freak fires from today? I stood up. I concentrated on fire, on an eruption of flames. And then flames bursted out of no where. "Run!" Shouted Eli. I ran away from there following Eli into Mr. Thomas' car. As we drove away I began to wonder what in the world is happening to me. Chapter 2: Explanation Part 1 (Nathan) "Tell me what's going on!" Nathan demands. "When need to take you somewhere safer, right now." Mr. Thomas says, "Do you have a phone on you?" "Yeah." Nathan responds. "You need to call your parents and tell them you'll be staying at a friends house tonight." Mr. Thomas says. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy